


Vengeance

by prismdreams



Category: Fallen - Lauren Kate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Destiny, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, God - Freeform, Guardian Angels, Humor, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Lucifer - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Protectiveness, Rating: PG13, Revenge, Romance, Satan - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vengeance Demon(s), Work In Progress, fallen series, lauren kate, misfits - Freeform, outcasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: The nightmare, it just wouldn't go away. Evangelina Warren brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped the sweat that formed across her forehead. It's happened again, the dreams, the visions, she tried brushing it off as if it were nothing but they were too strong, too real. Like another force was trying to hold onto her and never let go. AU.
Relationships: Daniel Grigori/Evangelina Warren, Daniel Grigori/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	Vengeance

* * *

"You cannot have him!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's forbidden. Choose a side, now!"

"Never! I will never choose a side."

"So be it. Your fate is decided."

She gasped herself awake. It was that dream again. A nightmare. They just wouldn't go away. Evangelina Warren brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped the sweat that formed across her forehead. It's happened again, the dreams, the visions, she tried brushing it off as if it were nothing but they were too strong, too real. Like another force was trying to hold onto her and never let go.

She slowly glanced at her alarm clock and sighed heavily. This was going to be a long night ahead. Tomorrow is the day she leaves. Everything she knew, her friends, family, it all comes to an end tomorrow morning. She didn't see it as a good thing, it's just, her parents didn't know any better.

The school they were taking her to, Sword and Cross, a special school for people like her. The damaged. The forgotten. Fallen from society and given to state elites who probably couldn't careless about curing whatever Eva had. She clutched her pillow and buried her face wanting to suffocate herself already. She can only imagine just how downcast she was going to feel before stepping through those doors. Her parents spoke very little of it, which made her feel worse. Either way, she wouldn't feel safe.

She shut her eyes and tried to keep any ill thoughts of tomorrow at bay. The worried lines appeared between her eyes then forced out by her own will. She was going to force herself to deal with her situation.

She would worry about it tomorrow, the next day of the rest of her new life.


End file.
